Cookies
by MosherGurl
Summary: She was a good cook,and she would prove it.


Naoko stood in the kitchen mixing the batter for her next batch of cookies. It was late afternoon, and she hadn't seen anything of Yusuke yet. She figured that he was probably away on a mission with the others. With a heavy sigh Naoko rolled out the cookie dough, she wished that she could go on a mission. Although with her lack in physical strength Koenma gave her a straight up, _no_. The boys make it sound like so much fun though, even though she knew it was dangerous as hell. She cut out the cookies into shapes and placed them on the baking tray before popping them in the oven.

"I told you not to!"

Naoko jumped lightly at the sudden voice bursting through her window.

"Well maybe if you'd just tell me things once in a while I wouldn't have Botan take me! I was so worried!"

Naoko moved over to the window and looked out to see Yusuke and Kayko. They were fighting again. An anime sweat drop made its way down Naoko's smiling face, they were always doing this. Kayko looked out of Yusuke's window and to Naoko's, noticing the staring girl, a scowl crossed the brunettes face when Naoko waved at her before closing the curtains.

"Why the hell did you close the curtains? I can't see now!"

Naoko laughed lightly at the fighting couple before turning the timer on the dial and placing it on top of the cooker.

"You humans fight about the most pitiful things."

Naoko jumped for the second time that day, grabbing the cookie cutter and turning to the voice that was inside her house. She lowered her weapon when she realized it was Hiei. He raised an eyebrow.

"How is that going to protect you?"

Naoko looked at the blunt cutter before throwing it on the side.

"I panicked okay?"

An '_hn'_ sound left Hiei's throat as he made his way over to the window and closed it.

"Hey! Hiei it's too hot in here, open it back up!"

"But it drowns out the noise."

Naoko sighed heavily before leaning on the counter.

"Just what are you doing here anyways?"

He went quiet for a moment before turning back to the window he recently closed.

"I don't know."

The female tilted your head confused, he didn't know? Hiei hardly went anywhere '_just because'_.

"Well, how about a cookie? This batch should have cooled down by now."

"Hn, I do not want any of your human food, woman."

A sweat drop rolled down Naoko's head as her eyebrow twitched.

"I've known you for years Hiei; at least have the decency to use my name."

He grunted but didn't look at her; this made Naoko's eyebrow twitch more. The angry woman picked up a cookie and walked over to Hiei. He heard her movements and turned around only for a cookie to be shoved into his mouth. He leapt back and placed a hand on his katana. Although with a cookie hanging from his mouth it looked kind of funny to Naoko. She didn't laugh though, no plans on dying today. Regardless, Hiei chewed the cookie and swallowed it, his facial expression never changing.

"It wasn't _that_ bad Hiei."

He picked up a cookie and forced it into the surprised woman's mouth, making her eat one, it was burnt she realized. Oops, that was the batch she meant to throw away... A nervous laugh left her throat as Hiei smirked lightly.

"Not that bad huh?"

"I guess I threw the wrong batch in the bin. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on this lot."

Naoko turned her gaze to the cookies currently in the oven as Hiei scowled.

"Why do you make so much of that crap anyway?"

"Oh, it's for Yusuke."

His scowl seemed to darken a bit, but then again Hiei was always scowling.

"He has that other human woman, so why bother putting in attempts to win his heart through food?"

"What? Oh, ha-ha! You think...ha, that I...ha-ha!"

Naoko couldn't speak for laughing; with Kayko it was just annoying. But even the _know-it-all_ Hiei thought you liked Yusuke.

"Spit it out woman! I don't see what's so funny!"

Naoko calmed herself down and took a breath. Looking at the fuming little demon.

"I don't like Yusuke. It's just something I've always done for him since his mother's a bum."

"Why only the detective?"

She cocked her head, confused once again. Why was this so important to him? They were only cookies. Which he thought sucked anyway.

"Well, he's my neighbour so he's so close. And Kuwabara comes over often, but he tends to eat at home most days now since he's studying for his exams. Kurama's too busy most of the time but comes over now and again and the last time I checked you told me '_no way in hell_.' So I never bothered asking you again."

Hiei seemed to ponder for a moment.

"It's a good thing I didn't. Your cooking's crap."

"Hey! That was only one batch! I'm a good cook!"

"Sure you are."

"Yes I am!"

Hiei walked over so he was in front of the young woman.

"Then maybe I'll have to come over one day to try this _good food_ of yours to prove you wrong. _Without_ the detective."

"Without Yusuke? So, like a date?"

"In your human terms, yes."

"But I-"

Hiei leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Naoko's. She was shocked to say the least but kissed him back. He pulled away shortly after.

"Now shut up and tend to your human cookies, they're burning."

Naoko jumped back to reality and pulled the cookies from the oven, luckily they weren't too burnt. She glanced around looking for Hiei, but there was no sign of him. With a light smile she placed the cookies on the side to cool down when Yusuke walked in.

"What smells burnt?"

Naoko didn't reply, instead just giggled at him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What did I do?"


End file.
